Cell physical and morphological properties can be used to study cell type and cell state and to diagnose diseases. Cell shape is one of the markers of cell cycle. Eukaryotic cells show physical changes in shape which can be cell-cycle dependent, such as a yeast cell undergoing budding or fission. Shape is also an indicator of cell state and can become an indicator used for clinical diagnostics. Blood cell shape may change due to many clinical conditions, diseases, and medications, such as the changes in red cells' morphologies resulting from parasitic infections. Other parameters such as features of cell membrane, nuclear-to-cytoplasm ratio, nuclear envelope morphology, and chromatin structure can also be used to identify cell type and disease state. In blood, for instance, different cell types are distinguished by factors such as cell size, cell shape, and nuclear shape.
Biologists and cytopathologists use cell size and morphology to identify cell type and diagnose disease. This is mainly done by some sort of microscopic imaging and manual analysis of the images. As a result, the existing methods are time consuming, subjective, qualitative, and prone to error. Cytopathologists, for instance, review slides prepared from different tissues using a light microscope and look for features that resemble characteristics of disease. This process is time-consuming and the results are subjective and may be impacted by factors such as the orientation of the stained cells, how the slide was prepared, and the expertise of the cytopathologists. Although there have been recent efforts to automate the analysis of cytology smears, there are still challenges. One of the main problems with the analysis of the smears is the existence of contaminant cells that are hard to avoid and make it difficult to detect rare cells or specific feature characteristics of disease. Other issues are the angles of the stained or smeared cells, which can obscure essential information for identification of a cell type or state. As such, there remains a need for improved methods and/or systems for cell analysis.